CHIM
'''CHIM' (pronounced kim) is a state that exists beyond mortal death in which one can break free of all known laws and corruptions of the gods. It allows for the user to return to a state before the mingling of Anu and Padomay and manipulate the Aurbis how they please. CHIM is often associated with love, which seemingly connects it to the concept of God actually being "love".Loveletter From the Fifth Era, The True Purpose of Tamriel Background The word in the Ehlnofex language, translates roughly to royalty, starlight, and high splendor, and is represented by a symbol that constantly changes but is normally recognized by a "Crowned Tower that threatens to break apart at the slightest break in concentration". CHIM, is the final stage of the Psijic Endeavor, and like the endeavor, can only be achieved by viewing the Tower, which encompasses the universe, yet keeping your own individuality in its presence.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/tower ...The Tower] Failing to keep ones individuality in the presence of the Tower will result in the erasure of its viewer from the universe, an occurrence known as a "Zero Sum".Et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer Once CHIM is achieved, people experience a state in which time is bent both inward and outward into a 'a shape that is always new' as well as an incomprehensible sense of the Godhead. One who achieves CHIM are able to observe the Tower without fear and reside within it.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/more-psijic-endeavor More on the Psijic Endeavor] CHIM is believed to be the fifth step in the Walking Ways.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 35[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-michael-kirkbride Michael Krikbride's Posts: ONTOLOGICA CHIMERA] More Info The first and most famous attempt at CHIM was the creation of Nirn, which was pursued by the god Lorkhan after he saw the Tower and began his Psijic Endeavor. Lorkhan's attempt at CHIM failed through manners that may have been intentional. It is stated by Vivec that Lorkhan more than likely intentionally sabotaged his CHIM experiment so that others would know how to not fail it. Lorkhan's failure showed the Aurbis that it is impossible for gods to achieve CHIM as they can not know the "joy of mortals" and in turn, the joy of liberty, the knowing that death is merely an illusion and only an obstacle to break through. For this reason Lorkhan began to formulate Mundus as a way in which others could achieve CHIM as only mortals have the ability to surpass their own limitations.The Monomyth It is stated that due to Lorkhan's failure his consciousness was sent adrift as an entity known as the Void Ghost that resides within The Serpent constellation where he tries to continue his goal of helping others reach states that exist beyond CHIM.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 13Conversation with MK 2013-10-18 The only two beings who are known to have actually achieved CHIM are Vivec and Talos. Vivec learned of CHIM from the Daedric Prince Molag Bal,36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 12 and after achieving it, wrote extensively on its nature.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/vehks-teaching Vehk's Teachings] Talos achieved CHIM before ascending to godhood, how he did so is not entirely known. In an act of love, Talos used CHIM to effectively erase the jungles of Cyrodiil entirely from history,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil''Events of being quoted as saying:[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/many-headed-talos ''From the Many-Headed Talos] This quote is cross-referenced by Mankar Camoran's in his Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes which state:Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 The "Red King" referring to Talos, and his jungled home referring to Cyrodiil. Other beings who are believed to know of CHIM's existence but have never actually used it are in the most part Daedric Princes. The three Daedra of the early Dunmeri Pantheon, Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah show a bit of knowledge on the concept of CHIM as they are the ones who originally taught mortals of the Psijic Endeavor.The Changed Ones'' Mehrunes Dagon shows a notable amount of awareness on the concept with his Mysterium Xarxes which gives a limited explanation of CHIM as discovered by Mankar Camoran and written in the Mythic Dawn Commentaries. By extension, Hermaeus Mora can be noted as knowing about CHIM as the Mysterium Xarxes was based off of his knowledge written in the Oghma Infinium,Dialogue of Hermaeus Mora; as well as the information held in Waking Dreams, which suggests Mora knows of the Godhead.Black Book: Waking Dreams Molag Bal shows some knowing of CHIM, as it was him who showed Vivec how to use it; Xarxes, being the writer of the Oghma Infinium, would also be likely to have some knowledge on the concept of CHIM. Trivia *In , Heimskr, a priest of Talos, during his speech, cites an exerpt from the text by Michael Kirkbride called From The Many Headed Talos. *Although is set before Tiber Septim's conquest, Cyrodiil is depicted without jungles in the game. This implies that CHIM can erase something from all existence. *CHIM is capitalized because of the tradition of writing Ehlnofex words on total capitalization. *CHIM is mentioned directly in ; see Elder Scroll of Chim. References Category:Lore: Concepts